Tomorrow
by Serenyty
Summary: PreCotBP: Elizabeth, about to be presented to society, asks Will the question “Will, will you still like me after tomorrow?” Willabeth Oneshot Fluff


Disclaimer: If I owned PotC, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction? Nope. I'd be making my fanfics a reality by hiring Orlando and Keira to film a movie with only Willabeth scenes.

AN: Hi everyone! This isn't my first fanfic, but my first PotC fic. This idea has been floating around in my head for a few days, and I can't stop thinking about one line that will be said in this fic. This is set pre-CotBP, when Will and Elizabeth are both in Port Royal. So, this is obviously going to be a Willabeth fanfic. I'd love constructive criticism, praise, or any reviews EXCEPT flames. I don't care if you're a Willabether, Sparrabether, Norribether, or a whateverbether, I'll accept stuff from all of you, but no flaming, 'kay?

This is dedicated to the wonderful people at HTR. Love you guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will, will you still like me after tomorrow?"

Not quite believing what he just heard, Will Turner, the sixteen-year-old blacksmith apprentice, looked over at Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter, who was currently staring out at the sea as they sat together on the beach near the smithy, with a neutral look that was unusual for the normally optimistic girl who was usually filled with emotions.

He stared at her for a second, looking to see if there was any indication that she was joking, or a glimmer of mirth in her eyes. Seeing nothing, Will, began to stammer, looking for an answer to a question he didn't know. "W-well, Miss Swann, Ah, uh, you see, I don't q-quite know what y-you mean…"

"You know what tomorrow is, Will. Surely you haven't forgotten?" Elizabeth said, looking at him with hurt evident in her eyes. "How could you, Will? I've only been complaining about it for"

"Yes, I know what tomorrow is," Will interrupted hastily, hating to see Elizabeth hurt in any manner. "Tomorrow is your introduction into society, your coming out ball."  
Elizabeth looked back out into the ocean. "Yes," she said quietly, a volume rarely used by her when speaking to her best friend, "That is what's going on tomorrow. I'm sorry I got angry, Will. I'm just afraid."

Now Will was confused. "Why are you afraid? Haven't you been rehearsing this for weeks, months even?"

Elizabeth gave a weak smile. "No, it's not that. I'm afraid that I'll change, and that you won't like me anymore. After this I'm expected to go to parties and balls, speak of fashion to other ladies and after a while resign myself to marrying a bore. I can't spend much time with you anymore, because I'll be too busy trying on horrible dresses, and speaking to others about my future life, when all I want to think about is the past I had with you."

"Miss Swann, are you sure that's appropriate?"

"Oh, Will, do call me Elizabeth today, of all days. And let's forget propriety today, I just want to spend this last evening before I'm roped into a society I don't want to be in having a good time with you."

Will blushed, slightly, inwardly pleased that she wanted to spend so much time with him. Elizabeth Swann was his best friend, but lately she had seemed different in his eyes, different in a good way. He knew that she hadn't changed, but somehow her eyes seemed brighter, her skin almost glowing, and more beautiful. His heart beat faster around her, and he grew more and more anxious to see her. Will didn't know what it was, but he didn't want it to stop.

Elizabeth leaned into Will, and his heart raced. "Promise me that you won't forget about me after tomorrow," she said as more of a statement, looking up at him. In a bold move, Will wrapped an arm around her, and looked down at her.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, playfully. "You'll get so absorbed in society that I doubt a blacksmith like me could compare."

"That's not true!" Elizabeth almost shouted, her eyes wide. After a few seconds, she settled back against him, and looked out to the horizon. "You're much better than all those silly things. Most of those women don't do anything interesting or useful; they just talk and wear dresses. You're interesting, fun, but you get things accomplished."

Will smiled, and said in a quiet voice "Thank you." The two of them spoke about a few silly things, with his arm around her, staring off at the waves crashing into the shore. They honestly didn't want this time they had to end, and sat together as long as possible.

After sitting in a comfortable silence, she sitting close to him with a head on his shoulder, and his arm still wrapped around her waist, Elizabeth playfully said, "You still haven't answered my first question. Now I must ask you again, will you still like me after tomorrow?"

"Elizabeth, quite frankly, I think I will like you forever."


End file.
